


Snowed In

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: But it's not happening in this fic, Connor is mediator, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flynn and Lucy just need to fuck, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Imagination, Jiya is half a second from punching him, Sharing Body Heat, Snow, Snowed In, Stranded, Unrequited Love, Wyatt is a dick, but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Lucy and Flynn are stranded in the middle of a bitter snowstorm on a mountain. Lucy learns that Flynn is better than Wyatt at everything as she grins and bares it all with Flynn to stay warm. (Pun intended).Based on a prompt I got from Burgundy_In_Chaucer about a month ago...sorry it took so long!.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burgundy_In_Chaucer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgundy_In_Chaucer/gifts).



“Are we lost?” Lucy shouted over the wind, she hugged her torso as her 18th century clothes were sodden and felt half frozen from the sleet and snow. She stood behind Flynn using him as a shield to block the wind not that helped her as she was still a shivering mess. It would soon be dark, given the dropping temperature there would be snow and they would freeze to death.

“No, the lifeboat should be here. They said they’d wait.” Flynn shouted back, they looked around the sloped area and all they saw the open field, a few trees and about 6 inches of snow. The snow was getting thicker as the storm grew stronger every second.

“Well they’re not.” Lucy told him.

“I can see that.” Flynn shouted, his tone sharp. He heaved a sigh, “Sorry, I’m just tired and cold.” he told her.

“Same.” she said, she already had his overcoat on and was still soaked through. Today was just a shit day for them, Rittenhouse had won the battle and managed to get them so turned around that they had to split up to survive. But now as they stood on the slope of a mountain, sleet turned to flurries; they were abandoned and alone. The Lifeboat gone.

“We need to get out of this weather before we freeze to death.” Flynn said.

“Where?” Lucy asked incredulously, she felt like crying from sheer exhaustion and the pain of the cold that was permeating her limbs as her body struggled to keep her heart warm and pumping.

“The cabin where we stole these clothes." Flynn said, he turned to her and held out his hand."Take my hand and stay close, I don’t want to lose you in this storm.” He told her. Lucy did as he said, he wrapped her arm around his.

But the time they reached the cabin, the storm had turn into a heavy blizzard. Lucy felt like she was frozen solid, Flynn had to pull her into the cabin as she had lost a lot of the feeling in her body. Flynn closed the door, and locked it.

“So cold.” Lucy said through chattering teeth, her whole body was a mix of sharp pangs of pain and numbness. She was pretty sure her hair was literally frozen.

“I’ll get a fire started. Try to get out of your clothes, if you can.” Flynn said as he quickly took stock of the cabin. He just hoped the chimney wasn't blocked but given the cabin seemed like a holiday home and was well kept, he had a feeling they would be ok. Well, they'd be ok as long as they got warm very soon. 

“Ok.” Lucy said, she was shaking so much that she couldn’t get her fingers to move. She looked to Flynn and was amazed as he was able to move quickly when she felt slow and sluggish. He raced through small cabin as he pulled out blankets, clothes and tossed them on the couch by the fireplace. He moved to the fire place and built up the wood and kindling before he pulled something out of his pocket. It wasn’t a lighter nor matches but within seconds of using it, sparks emitted from it. Soon enough, a spark took hold of the kindling and a small fire started.

“How are you not cold?” she asked, her body shaking so violently she felt ill.

“I am freezing too, it’s just that I’m used to this kind of cold.” He lied as he built on the fire, he blew out a shaky breath as the fire would take time to warm them up. He was just glad the place had been left in a state for them to use in an emergency. He turned to Lucy, she was still shivering in her snow covered clothing. “You don’t need to be shy.” He teased.

“I’m not. I’m just so cold, I can’t do anything but shake.” She said, Flynn closed the distance between them. He carefully wiped the snow off her hair and clothes before he took her hands into his. He lifted them to his lips and blew hot air onto them.

Lucy sighed at the warmth as it felt amazing but at the same time hurt as her fingers came back to life. Her body shook violently as it tried to keep warm.

“Come on, closer to the fire. Promise it will be warm soon.” He said.

“Can you just undress me?” She asked, she was pretty sure she would've blushed if her blood wasn't too busy trying to stay warm in her chest.

“Thought you’d never ask.” he drawled in a mocking manner, she couldn't help but smile in her misery as he got her good.

“I’m too cold to smack you.” She told him, Flynn chuckled as he released her hands. He deftly undid the small buttons on her 18th century dress. Within minutes, he had her stripped out of her clothes and into a dry and soft linen sleep shirt in the most efficient and clinical manner.

“Here.” He said as he pulled the blanket around her shoulders and helped her hands close around the soft fabric. Her joints felt sore and very stiff.

“Thank you.” She said a little breathless as she still numb and shaking. Flynn gave a nod as he went to make a bed on the floor by the fire. Lucy sat down in front of the fire and pulled the blanket tight, she waited for the fire to start getting warm.

She looked to Flynn and watched as he stripped out of his sodden clothes. She made herself turn back to the fire when it came to his pants as he’d given her some modest privacy by not looking at her body directly, she could do the same. She heard the shuffling of fabric and soon he sat down next to her.

“We’ll warm up and then I'll see what we have in the way of food.” He told her.

“We only have to wait four hours.” Lucy said shakily, she was wondering when she warm up as she was getting impatient.

“Warm food and water will help against the cold until then... It would help if we conserved our body heat together.” He told her.

“What?” she asked, her body might be frozen but her mind was not as it went to numerous sexual positions. She shifted a little uncomfortable as apparently her lady parts were not as frozen as she thought.

“We lay down, I promise nothing untoward will happen. The hope is we'll get warmer faster.” He told her, she gave a shaky nod as she wasn't going argue especially if it would thaw her out. They shifted his makeshift bed and laid down. Flynn took their blankets and piled them on top, before he snuggled under them with her.

She couldn’t help but feel a little nervous as the last time she had to conserve body heat, Wyatt had sniffed her hair like a creep and touched her inappropriately. Sure, he’d been asleep when he felt her up but she had been completely awake and feeling incredibly violated. When she told him about, he told her to ‘chill’ out and be glad they were alive. It still made her mad to think of how she just let it go, she had let a lot of things go with Wyatt. It was demoralising to feel like a doormat and worry about how the next man would treat her and if she would lose a part of her dignity with him as well.

“This only works if we are closer.” Flynn whispered to her.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry.” She said, she watched as he opened his arms and she steeled herself against the contact of cold skin and whatever else. She shifted in close and rested her head on his covered chest as he wore a sleeping shirt much like hers. One of his arms circled around her shoulders, his hand rested on her upper arm while his other hand gently took her hand and brought it across his chest.

“I hope this is ok.” He said, he cleared his throat as Lucy practically pressed her body against him. She freezing cold, it wasn’t just that as she was the first woman he’d held since Lorena’s death. Hell, she was the first person he’d held and been touched by in a non-violent manner. He wanted to say it was perfunctory at best, but he was lying as he felt every supple curve of her body against his and every shiver that ran through her. He closed his eyes relishing it but also reminding himself that this was survival not an invitation for him to try anything stupid. No matter how tempting it felt or how his body was responding.

“It’s good, oh you are so toasty and warm.” She sighed as her body slowly relaxed as his warmth permeated through her skin and into her muscles. Her limbs started prickle with pain as the blood flowed more freely as her body wasn’t fighting to keep her heart warm and pumping.

“Ah thanks.” He said, she felt her shift her legs and stifled a groan as her knee grazed his very unwanted erection. Just that tiny graze felt amazing and a cruel twist of fate.

“Oh, sorry.” She said awkwardly, she tried to throw her leg over a little higher and still felt his erection. The man was built in a very proportional manner, she licked her lips as her mind raced into a elicit and very forbidden place of her mind. She could feel his heart pounding under her ear and wondered if he was thinking the same as her.

“Ignore it, it’s just biology.” He promised her as he hoped his body would calm down.

“Here I was about to feel flattered.” She joked, Flynn couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You can if you want to, just be careful with that knee.” Flynn replied as Lucy tried to find a more comfortable position with her knee before lowering to just below his balls. She was unwittingly torturing him and scaring him given one swift hit and he’d cry surrender. Not the good kind surrender either.

* * *

“Ok, 3 hours have passed, where are we at?” Wyatt asked.

“We?” Jiya asked incredulously as Wyatt had sat on his ass for three hours stress eating Cheetos while watching NASCAR races on TV. She on the other hand with Connor’s help had desperately been trying to repair the lifeboat from the mess of damage they had incurred during the last mission.

“Yeah, so? Status report?” He prompted as he clicked his finger. Jiya stamped down the urge to walk over to him and snap his fingers in half. It seemed you could take the girl out of the Bison Horn Saloon but you couldn't get the Bison Horn Saloon out of the girl. If she were honest, she had a lot of pent up anger as a direct result of Wyatt and no way of venting it in an appropriate manner other than snapping at the asshole.

“I know the chain of command can get a little fuzzy when Lucy and Agent Christopher aren’t here. But I don’t answer to you.” She told him as she squared off her jaw in a defiant manner and glared at him. She knew with enough goading, Wyatt would take a swing and then she could kick his ass in 'self defence'.

“Ok, let’s not start something we don’t have time for.” Connor said as he stepped between the two. “Wyatt, repairs are going to take more then four hours. You know this and you can’t push us to work any faster.” He told him in a calm and diplomatic manner.

“Lucy and Flynn are out there, in what looked to be a bad snowstorm.” Wyatt reminded them.

“They will either survive thanks to their combined intelligence and experience or die. There’s nothing we can do until we repair the lifeboat.” Jiya said pragmatically.

“Just patch the holes.” Wyatt told her.

“It’s not that easy, those bullets tore through some critical systems. We were lucky that we survive the trip back, I’m not risking another flight on shoddy repairs. So, go inhale some more Cheetos and we’ll call you when it’s ready.” Jiya told him in a scathing manner.

“You should’ve said so earlier and you know, you don’t have to be such a bitch about it.” Wyatt told her in an indignant manner. Jiya’s lips turned into a firm line and her hands fisted in anger at her side as she really wanted to murder him with her wrench. But instead, she remained silent and watched he walk away.

“Let’s get back to work.” Connor told her softly.

* * *

“This is really good? What is it?” Lucy asked him as she tucked into her hot bowl of stew. They had warmed up and slept for a few hours before Flynn had to tend the fire by which time they were both starving. Luckily, the cabin was fairly well stocked with canned food. It wasn't enough food to survive a winter but enough for them to survive a few days if they were snowed in. Lucy had a feeling that would be their biggest issue.

“I have no idea, it’s probably better that we don’t know.” Flynn told her in good humour as he gently knocked shoulders with her.

They sat in front of the beautifully warm fire eating some warmed up stew and drinking hot water. It was nothing special but it felt pretty amazing to be able to relax and enjoy a meal without backhanded compliments and snide remarks when the conversation turned to something more intellectual.

Lucy couldn’t even remember the last time she had such a calm and enjoyable time. Scratch that, she did but she and Flynn had been drunk on vodka. This time she was completely sober and it was incredibly liberating as they shared a lot of interests. Even when they diverged on certain topics, Flynn listened and engaged her with interest and vice versa.

She had learnt so much about East Europe and its history from him. Her mother had been so intent on Lucy understanding American history that Lucy had missed out on the rich tapestry of other countries and their history. There had just never been enough time to branch out, to explore and learn what she wanted. But she had learnt that her college experience only showed American history through very rose-coloured glasses.

But with Flynn, she was able to feed that part of her mind and heart that enjoyed to be challenged, to learn new things and be enriched by others. She frankly had missed it, she missed the university culture and being with her intellectual equals.

Nothing against the team but Lucy did not have an interest in engineering or computer technology like Jiya and Rufus. Connor had a brilliant mind but he liked to pontificate more than discuss things. Denise, well their conversations of late were rife as they all revolved around her mother and Rittenhouse. Wyatt? Well, he couldn’t keep his historical knowledge straight and frankly there was nothing they could discuss that didn’t dissolve into him complaining about time travel, Rittenhouse and their life in the bunker. She was tired of the negativity, tired of him bringing her down and making her feel guilty for things outside of her control.

She wondered what she saw in Wyatt, they weren’t friends, they certainly weren’t lovers. Sure, they had sex one time but it felt meaningless. The only thing she felt drew her to him was that she thought he was ‘normal’ and ‘average’ or as close to it as she ever found in their fucked-up situation. She craved normalcy but she had learnt that you couldn’t fuck normalcy into oneself or one’s life. Getting attached to Wyatt hadn’t left her feeling normal or grounded had hoped. No, it had done the opposite as she felt the rug pulled out from under her. Frankly, abandoned in the worst possible time of her life.

But she was back on her own two feet, she was stronger for not falling back into Wyatt’s arms. In rejecting his declaration of love. She’d seen his true nature and felt incredibly relieved that she escaped his clutches. It struck her in that moment how much she hated living and working with Wyatt. Even just thinking about him, knowing what they’d go home to made her tense up and the stress seep in as they all had to get along.

“Something wrong?” Flynn asked her, Lucy swallowed the bite of stew in mouth.

“No, I was just-“ she stopped as she didn’t want to lie. She was so exhausted of putting up fronts for people. “I’m glad I’m here with you.” She said honestly.

“Same, you’re a better conversationalist than Wyatt.” Flynn said with a smile as they both knew Wyatt was the only other person who would be abandoned given Jiya was their pilot.

“I’ve been stranded with Wyatt. He just complains all the time. He was such a child during the French Indian Wars.” Lucy informed him. He wore a wry smile as it was his fault for that misadventure that Lucy had to endure.

“I’d apologise for that but I wouldn’t mean it as I needed you all out of the way for a while.” He said with a shrug before he gave a half shrug.

“I figured.” She said with a small smile as she appreciated the honesty. “The other time, I was stuck with him, he was drunk and it was just awful the entire time. I hate his drinking but for me to point it out to him would be the pot calling the kettle black.” She added.

“Don’t be hard on yourself, your drinking is easing.” He told her softly, she appreciated his quiet support as he never judged her harshly for her flaws. She felt he had every right to, strangely because she had pulled him into this fight and he'd meant some superhero version of her. A woman she felt she would never become given how broken and deeply flawed she felt majority of the time. He had called her out on her problems when they were enemies but even so, he never made her feel like they were fatal flaws, she always felt there was room to breathe and change. 

“I’m trying to stop.” She admitted. “But it’s not easy, everyone in the bunker is coping with alcohol which doesn’t help. Well, everyone except you.” She added.

“I prefer a clear head and I also compartmentalise a lot of my issues. Old habits of a soldier, not particularly healthy coping mechanism either.” He said with a rueful smile, he placed his empty bowl to side and pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders as he closed the front to keep warm.

“How long do you think we’ve been here?” she asked him, she frowned as Flynn reached behind him and pulled out an android phone. “Where did you get that?” she asked.

“Stole it off that Rittenhouse agent.” He said as he turned it on. “It had a solar panel recharger, I figured we shouldn’t leave it behind in the past and nabbed it.” He told her as he flicked through the contents of the phone.

“Smart. Though why would they give them phones?” Lucy asked before she finished the last of her stew and placed her empty bowl inside Flynn's with the spoons on top.

“Comforts of home, holding this technology probably made the agent feel as if their assignment was temporary. They could carry their family photos and books. I did the same with my apple watch and iPhone. Though I never carried any manifestos.” He commented as he found it in the files on the phone.

“It’s a garbage read.” Lucy grumbled, Flynn smiled.

“We’ve been here for over four hours.” He told her, he turned off the phone and slid it away. “I’d say Jiya and Wyatt aren’t here yet and probably waiting out the storm.” He said, they both grew silent for a moment listening to the sounds of the blizzard. “Wyatt should be smart enough to not venture into it.” He added.

“Jiya wouldn’t let him.” Lucy told him.

"I think Jiya would let him. She hates Wyatt and I think she only teamed up with him, so she could use him as a human shield." Flynn argued, Jiya's hostility towards Wyatt the past few months had not gone unnoticed. But no one knew how to address it without opening a much larger can of worms that no one wanted open.

"Fair point." Lucy said.

“We should get changed just in case. If anything, it will keep us warmer.” He said, he collected the bowls and rose to his feet.

“Yeah.” Lucy said with a sad sigh as a big part of her didn't want to go back to their problems in 2019. She watched him move around the small cabin.

“You ok there?” Flynn asked as he moved to the kitchen area and washed the dishes with some warmed water before he moved to the couch and picked up the clothes.

“Yeah, why?” She asked him.

“You’re staring.” he said as he pulled on a pair of pants under the sleep shirt.

“Uh, sorry.” Lucy said.

“It’s ok, I’m not shy. I just hope you’re not comparing me to others.” he teased.

“I wouldn’t do that.” She lied, she looked away as he gave a smile. They both knew she was lying but he let it go and he said nothing. “So how long do you think this blizzard could last?” she asked changing the subject as she looked at the fire.

“I have no idea. I’m hoping that Agent Christopher will crack out the snow gear. So, when they come for us, we can get back to the lifeboat without freezing again.” He said as he returned to his seat next to her. “I left a pile of men’s clothing for you. It should be more comfortable than your dress given it’s still damp.” He added.

“Thanks, but what will we do while we wait?” she asked him, she rose to her feet and found the clothes he left. She turned her back to him to pulled on the clothes.

“What would you like to do?” he asked her.

“Talk about anything but our lives.” She admitted.

“I got a game.” He offered.

“Yeah?” she asked as she tucked in the soft shirt and pulled the blanket around her shoulders before she returned to her place on the floor beside him.

“It’s where you describe your perfect day. It can be anywhere doing anything." he said.

"Can we lay down under the blankets? I want to be toasty for as long as possible." she told him, Flynn gave a small sigh and nodded. Lucy smiled as they moved back into the makeshift bed. They didn't curl up like before, instead opting to lay down facing one another. Lucy couldn't resist sticking her feet on his own. 

"How are your feet so cold?" he asked incredulously, Lucy gave a shrug and a cheeky grin.

"I don't know." she said truthfully as she pulled the blankets up to her chin. Flynn adjusted the rolled up blanket they used as a pillow to be more comfortable. "How are you so warm?" she asked rhetorically.

"You want to play the game?" he asked her.

"Yes." she replied, both of them smiling like idiots at one another.

"Close your eyes as this requires your imagination." he told her in a dry manner. Lucy closed her eyes and exhaled slowly to relax and get into the mood.

“Ok, I’m ready.” Lucy said.

“Imagine you’re by the seaside of a beautiful small village. Cobble streets and old style architecture. The day is perfect, the sun is bright, the sand warm, the soft sounds of the waves crashing onto the beach. The sound of sea gulls and children chattering away. Do you hear them?” he asked in a soft and enticing manner.

“Yes.” She lied, she was enjoying the imagery and his voice. She didn't want to spoil the mood and frankly, she was interested in seeing where this was going.

“We’re sitting in a local café.” He said.

“Not on the beach?” she asked teasingly.

“We’re taking a break as we need to refuel from our earlier paddle.” He said, she felt him shift beside her and was sure he propped his head up on his elbow.

“What am I wearing?” she asked, Flynn chuckled. “What? I can’t be sitting there naked. There are people around and I'm not a nudist and I doubt we're in a nudist colony.” She told him.

“We're not. You're wearing a one piece swimsuit, you can imagine what colour and style. You also have a summery kimono, big sunglasses and a hat. Sun protection is important.” he told her.

“You’re in speedos?” she asked.

“I prefer trunks.” He told her.

“Well, in my mind; you’re in speedos and nothing else.” She told him with a grin on her face. She didn't need to open her eyes as she was sure he was frowning and she liked the mental imagery of a summer holiday. 

“You know this isn’t a sexual thing, right?” he asked her.

“I know, I just prefer speedos on you. Oh and you have sunscreen on as sun protection is important. So, please continue.” she told him, he snorted a laugh and sighed.

“Ok, we’ve enjoyed a lavish lunch of fresh seafood…” he continued to describe what sounded to be the most delicious food, the scents, the flavours, what wine would be paired. “Then dessert, we obviously fight about it.” He told her.

“Why?” she asked him with a frown.

“Too many options and they are all delicious.” Flynn told her.

“But you have to tell me what our options are, I’m sure we can work it out. You know how I enjoy fruit desserts.” She mused.

“Then I will have Kremšnita which is a custard cream cake and you a slice of blackberry pie.” he said.

“Doesn’t sound exciting.” Lucy told him.

“This pie is unlike any pie you’ve had. First off, the pastry is so buttery and flaky, the way it should be. The meringue-like filling is so light and fluffy with the delicious addition of fresh blackberries to balance the whole sweetness of the pie. It’s not laden with sugar as the fruit is so fresh and sweet it doesn’t need it. It’s perfect to satisfy your sweet tooth but not so sweet you feel sick after eating too much.” He mused.

“We’re sharing our desserts.” She told him, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. Ready to argue this scenario out with him as it was fun to talk about hypothetical situations.

“Are we now?” he asked as he looked up at her.

“Yes, as the custard cake will balance out my pie and out of curiosity; in this scenario… are we friends or something more?” She asked him.

“Does it matter?” he asked her.

“Yes, context is important.” She deadpanned.

“I like to think we’ll be friends for a very long time and given you’ve put me in speedos, you can imagine our relationship however you wish.” He mused.

“Well, it matters because as a friend I have to be polite and ask. If we’re something more than that custard cream cake is fair game.” She informed him.

“You’re are gutsy.” He told her.

“You’re a slow eater, I will not be able to resist the urge to try some of your dessert.” She told him.

“I guess that explains why you’re always eating off my plate, which you do at an alarming rate.” He told her, which was the answer she needed as he clearly imagined them as something more than friends.

“In this scenario, I’m just helping you because the weather is beautiful and we should be soaking up the sun and enjoying the beach.” She said.

“I want to enjoy my food not inhale it and get a stomach ache.” He informed her, “Frankly the sun is too high, I’ll burn in those tiny speedos you’re imagining me in. I doubt you’ll rub me with aloe when I’m lobster red.” Flynn told her in a mocking manner.

“We both know they are not tiny as there is nothing small about you. I’ll rub a fresh layer of sunscreen wherever you want as I’d hate for you to burn.” Lucy drawled, enjoying herself way too much.

“Then let me enjoy my cake.” he grouched playfully, like they were in the middle of their own fantasy now.

“Mmm, it’s creamy, perfect accompaniment to pie. I love custard and ice cream with my pie.” She murmured.

“Don’t eat it all.” He teased her.

“Sorry, we’re a couple in this scenario which means you forfeit your custard cake to me out of love.” Lucy informed him.

“Is that so?” He asked her as they both smiled at one another.

“Uhuh.” She said in amusement, her smile softened as she looked at him and realised she had the perfect moment to take something she had been imagining for months.

“What?” he asked in amusement as he wondered what she was thinking.

“There’s a little something right there.” She leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth. She heard Flynn’s sharp breath but it didn't stop her as she pressed her lips against his and kissed him again. Lightly and tenderly as she didn't want to push for more and if she were honest she was waiting for him to pull away even as she moved closer.

“This is not how this game is played.” Flynn murmured, unable to fully resist the pleasure she was giving him. He groaned as he sank one hand into her hair and cupped the back of her head. He pulled her harder against his mouth, kissing her deeply, feeling her small tongue enter even as her arms tightened around his torso. It was too perfect, too pleasurable that he felt his control slipping. He had to stay in control for his sanity.

“Can’t say it’s not a fun addition.” She said a little breathless as Flynn pulled back from the kiss.

“Lucy, we shouldn’t do this.” he said in a serious manner as he gently lifted her away from him and put some distance between them. It wasn't much space but enough to make Lucy pause and listen.

“Why not?" Lucy asked him softly, she felt a little disappointment as they were enjoying themselves.

“It would go nowhere. I’m going straight back to prison after Rittenhouse is gone.” he reminded her.

“You don’t know that.” Lucy argued.

“You’re foolish to believe otherwise.” he said, his words stung a little because it was the truth but she didn't want him to burst her bubble with his reality. Especially given she wanted the fantasy of when it was all over that they would escape this hell and have a life. That they would do normal things like summer vacation.

“No, I’m not. I was given a pardon. You will be given one too. I know it.” She told him firmly.

“Well then, we shouldn’t complicate our relationship any more than it already is.” he said putting barriers up between them. She knew it was smart. But right now, she wanted him. She wanted pleasure and to be smiling and laughing with him. She truly felt it was simple.

“Flynn- Garcia, I don’t care if whatever this is between us doesn’t go anywhere. I just know that we deserve to find what little moments of happiness we can get. I’d really like it if you-” she stopped as they heard the sounds of foot falls.

Flynn grabbed his gun just as the door crashed open. He took off the safety and pointed at the large figure. Cold air and snow blasted into the room, freezing both Lucy and Flynn in seconds. The fire died down in the shock of the temperature change.

“It’s me!” a familiar voice shouted through the muffle of many layers.

“Close the door.” Flynn ordered as he lowered his weapon. Lucy fought the urge to groan as it was Wyatt, the man who never heard of knocking and had terrible timing as always. Wyatt closed the door and pulled the hood off his snow jacket.

“Fuck, it's cold out there.” Wyatt told them.

“Where’s Jiya?” Lucy asked in concern. Wyatt looked perplexed for a moment before it clicked that he was missing his 'partner'.

“Oh, yeah.” he said.

“Oh my God.” Lucy said as the man opened the door and left it open as he returned a few seconds later with Jiya and two backpacks. They dumped the bags and quickly closed the door.

“Oh, it’s cold.” Jiya said through chattering teeth, she moved to the fire to warm herself.

“No kidding.” Flynn said as he wrapped a blanket around Lucy and looked at the sad fire that was attempting to survive under two gusts of cold air.

“We brought snow gear, so come on. We need to get to lifeboat before it freezes.” Jiya told them, she moved away from the fire to the bags, she opened the backpacks and upended the contents on the floor.

“Looks like you two had a party.” Wyatt commented as he saw the makeshift bed on the floor. Lucy and Flynn’s other clothing strung about the place. Lucy tried to pull on a pair of pants only to find they were Flynn’s. The two shared small smiles of amusement as they switched pants.

“Wyatt.” Jiya said, he looked to her. “Shut up, you’re being a pig and slowing us down. So why don't go get lost outside for a while.” She told him, the two glared at one another before Wyatt caved and pulled up his scarf and hoodie. Lucy and Flynn watched in quiet awe as Wyatt stepped outside.

“So, what did we miss?” Flynn asked as he pulled on his pants.

“Lifeboat was damaged, I repaired it as best I could but yeah, there’s no choke to keep the engine warm in subzero temps.” Jiya said wryly as she was oversimplifying the problem so they could understand the rush to get moving.

“We’re getting dressed as fast as we can.” Lucy assured her as she pulled on her jacket. She threw a beanie at Flynn. He caught it with ease and put it on. She yanked on her own and wrapped a scarf around her neck and face.

“Rittenhouse?” Flynn asked.

“Not a peep, but they are probably throwing a big party over their first victory.” Jiya commented, she watched them pull on their gloves. Flynn tossed water on the fire, it snuffed out. Lucy watched the smoke with regret as she had wanted more time to talk with Flynn. Frankly, she had wanted a night, more than a night and to finish her sentence but the moment had passed.

She pulled on her gloves annoyed that it was time to return to bitter cold reality that they lived in. But there was a sliver of hope that maybe, just maybe that perfect day might happen which made her lips curl in a slight smile.


End file.
